Always expect the unexpected
by Kat Gallagher
Summary: They say you should always expect the unexpected, and never get too comfortable. But a year ago I found myself so comfortable with my life that what happened next completely turned it upside down, throwing me into an unexpected emotional turmoil. - Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey guyss, this is my first story, so be nice. I hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the amazing Ally Carter does! **

They say you should always expect the unexpected, and never get too comfortable. But a year ago I found myself so comfortable with my life that what happened next completely turned it upside down, throwing me into an unexpected emotional turmoil.

Before I tell you about that however, let me introduce myself, my name is Cameron Morgan, but people call me Cammie. I am currently a senior at Roseville high and I've got three of the bestest friends anyone could ask for, Bex, Liz and Macey, who have been there through everything and really helped me to become the stronger and better person I am right now.

Your probably wondering what I'm going on about. Just over a year ago, in my junior year I had it all, boyfriend of a year and a half called Josh who I was completely in love with, and two loving parents. I was popular at school, not your typical American high school movie blonde bitch popular, but in general I got on with everyone.

It was the first day back, I hadn't see Bex, Macey or Liz all summer, Bex had been in London and Macey on some campaign trip with her Parents and Liz was in Alabama for the summer. I on the other hand had spent my summer with Josh in Connecticut staying with his grandparents. So when I walked into school and saw them all standing by the lockers the greeting that followed was as if we hadn't seen each for years it was so dramatic, people around looked at us like we were crazy.

They all ran up to me, engulfing me in a huge hug "Cammie I've missed you so much" squealed Bex.

"Tell me everything; I want to know all the details about you summer with josh!" Macey said, winking at me. Typical Macey!

It was them that I noticed Liz, bright red like a tomato, "got a bit too much sun did we? I said.

"Yes well… Never fall asleep by a pool in Alabama" said Liz, her cheeks turning an even brighter red from the embarrassment. For such a smart girl, she really does do the most stupid things sometimes.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly "Naaw you guys, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you all too".

Just then I saw Josh walk through the school doors, he had this look on his face that I couldn't quite place, like something was worrying him. I decided to put it to the back of mind and ran up to him, giving him a hug and kissing him. He suddenly pulled away, but then when he realised who it was he then kissed me again.

Macey strolled up at this point "God guys, get a room much, you'd think you would have got enough of each other this summer" she said smirking, I could help but blush, but I noticed again that look on Josh's face that something wasn't quite right.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Oh um yeah I'm um fine" he said very suspiciously, but then quickly went and kissed me on the lips again. I noticed the girls looking at each other with a puzzling look, wondering what was going on and then looking at me as if to ask if I knew. I looked back at them with a look as if to say I had no idea why he was acting like this either.

The bell then rang and we quickly headed in our separate ways off to class. I quickly forgot about Josh and the way he was acting all weird and shifty when I suddenly realised that my first class, history with Mr Solomon was on the other side of the school and unless I sprinted there I was going to be late. Mr Solomon was clearly a new teacher because I hadn't heard his name before, but I figured turning up to his lesson late wouldn't be wise. I was sprinting down the corridor when I suddenly found myself on the floor, I thought I must have bumped into a wall or something, I wasn't really looking at what I was doing, more concentration at my watch to check the time. I then looked up to see that it was in fact a person that I had bumped into and not a wall!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and didn't see you there, I hope you're alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" Words spilling out of my mouth, nervously thinking about how I was now going to be too late and what consequence that would bring.

"Don't worry, it's not every day you have a beautiful girl bumping into you" the guy said smirking. It was then that I properly looked at the guy. I couldn't help notice that he had these amazing electric green eyes, and how he was actually quite hot... Wait! What am I saying, stop it Cammie, you have a boyfriend, who u love so much!

I then realised that I hadn't actually replied, the guy was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh um hi! I'm Cammie" he was still smirking; it was actually starting to annoy me. And that comment about me being beautiful, I straight away could tell that he was a player, the type of person I prefer to stay away from.

"Beautiful name to match the person. I'm Zach" he said still smirking. Stupid smirk… Note to self, after this, avoid Zach and his smirk!

"I have a boyfriend" I quickly responded.

"That doesn't bother me. So beautiful, you don't happen to know where history with Mr Solomon is, I'm new here". That makes sense! I wondered why I hadn't seen him around before! Wait! Sugar! History... I then looked at my watch which now said I was ten minutes late, I am doing to be in so much trouble.

"Follow me, now! Before you make me miss any more of my lesson". I know I had only just met him but the way he smirked every other second and clearly thought he was better than everyone else and could get any girl he wanted just made me automatically dislike him.

We then arrived at our classroom, I opened the dorm and everyone's heads turned towards us with that look of oh you're in trouble!

"Sit down, now" said this man at the front of the classroom. Hmm, I'm guessing that must be Mr Solomon I thought as I sat down in one of the spare two seats left at the back of the room. He did not look amused.

"You must be Zachary Goode" he said addressing Zach who had now sat down beside me, just great…

"Yes sir"

"Well Zach, I know it's your first day but tardiness will not be tolerated, and as for you Miss Morgan, you should know that by now, therefore as your punishment I am assigning you to be Mr Goode's guide for the week, seeing as he is new here"

"But!" I tried to argue but was interrupted by Mr Solomon saying,

"No excuses Miss Morgan!" just great I thought, slumping back into my seat. This is going to be a long day. Actually scrap that, a long week.

**A/N – Thanks for reading, will update as soon as possible. Review and tell me what you thought! Thank you so much :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

This is going to be a long day. Actually scrap that, a long week.

The bell rang, I quickly got up and went to leave the room but I heard someone clear their throat behind me,

"And where do you think you're going beautiful" I turned around to see Zach leaning against his desk, flashing his oh so famous smirk again.

"Fine, follow me Goode" I trudged out the classroom, Zach on my tail.

"Someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Zach said mockingly from behind me.

I turned around sharply, looking at him with cold eyes, "just because I'm not falling to your knees, you're not that hot you know"

"So you think I'm at least a bit hot" he said, he smirked again

"That's not what I said! God you're so full of yourself" I stormed out down the hall. I stopped when I heard my phone beeped though. I took my phone out and saw that Macey had messaged me.

Cam, you free to talk after school, someone's told me something that I really think you hear. Macey x

How odd... Wonder what that's about.

"Ooh sounds serious" Zach said leaning over my shoulder. I turned around sharply.

"Your point being?" I said sternly, I didn't want him to see that I was starting to worry, because he was right, Macey did sound really serious. He looked like he was about to say something but we had arrived at our next class and that was the end of that conversation.

The rest of day passed by relatively quickly. As much as I wanted to part ways with Zach at lunch, seeing as he didn't know anyone I felt like I should introduce him to Bex, Macey and Liz and my three best guy friends; Grant, Jonas and Jake. He seemed to instantly connect with the guys. I realised that probably wasn't the brightest move to make by me, introducing him to them if I didn't want to see him, cause now he's going to be hanging around with us all the time.

After school I waited for Macey by my car, we had decided to meet there and then it sudden struck me that I hadn't actually seen Josh since before school, for some reason he wasn't around at lunch and he must have left straight after school. It seemed like he was avoiding me perhaps because normally we eat lunch together and then go back to either one of our houses after school. I decided I probably would phone him later, see if he was okay.

Macey then appeared, Bex and Liz in tow, they all had this look in their face, which I couldn't quite place.

"Hey Cam, so I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear but Courtney told me something this morning that I think you should hear, it's about Josh"

**A/N please revieww, it would mean a lot to me to know what you think about my story so far. I hope you're enjoying it. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Courtney told me something this morning that I think you should hear, it's about Josh" _

"What?" I asked worriedly, so many thoughts coming to mind on what she might say next, I knew though that what she was about to say would not be good.

"Babes you know we are always here for you, but basically Courtney told us that a friend of hers was at this party on the weekend and she saw Josh there and well she sort of saw him hooking up with this girl and then go upstairs with her"

I just stood there in silence, shocked by what I had just heard, tears threatening to spill. We had literally just got back from holiday with each other the day before that weekend! I couldn't understand it, I thought everything between us was good, we had had so much fun in Connecticut; I thought we loved each other! And yet he'd gone and done that! Did the last year and a half mean nothing to him? Macey, Bex and Liz clearly saw how upset I was getting, so they came and gave me a big hug.

"I don't understand it guys, why would he do this to me, I don't get what I have done to deserve this, I love him so much!" I said between sobs

Before they could answer though, Zach suddenly appeared next to us, "what's up with Cammie?" He actually sounded like he was concerned I thought, why he would care how I was, it's not like we're friends.

"None of your business Goode" replied Bex defensively, I love Bex, and she's always had my back, and could clearly tell I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Zach who I had just met today. I took that as my chance to slip away and went and got in my car.

When I arrived home I ran up to my room and curled up in my bed with my duvet and started to cry again. So many thoughts raced through my mind, like how he could do this to me, and why! I decided I had to talk to him, I picked up my phone and texted him asking him to meet me in an hour at the park. The girls had also texted me to check how I was. I replied to them all telling them how I was going to meet josh and confront him. Macey replied saying she would be over hear in a flash if I didn't feel like being alone. I told her I would be ok, and I would tell her how the talk with josh went in the morning at school.

An hour later I was at the park sitting on the bench waiting, I then saw Josh walking towards me, he sat down on the bench next to me and went to kiss me but I leant away.

"What's up babe? You seem annoyed at me"

"You know exactly what's up Josh, I know what you did" I could feel myself start to get upset again

"I don't know what you mean Cam" Josh said worryingly

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you know exactly what I'm talking about, I heard about you and that girl at that party you went to on the weekend. I know you hooked up!" I replied angrily, now feeling more angry then upset

"That's absolute bullshit, babe you know I would never do that to you" he replied getting really defensive.

"That's what I thought, but I know it's true, there are witnesses who saw you do it! Don't lie to me Josh, don't I at least deserve the truth! You've already broken my heart, at least give me the truth!" I couldn't hold it in anymore and I broke down in tears.

"I don't deserve to be treated like this! I've given you everything, I love you. I deserve to be with someone who treats me right. As much as I want to be with you Josh, I can't be in a relationship with someone who treats me like this" my head was buried in my knees, I couldn't even look at him because I knew that if I look at him directly then I would take back everything I had just said because I did love Josh so much. But I knew that I had to do this because I didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Whatever, this is fucking ridiculous" Josh replied as he got up and stormed off.

I sat for five minutes and then decided to walk down to the lake nearby and sit down there. I didn't want to go home just yet because I knew either my mum or dad would see me crying and want to know what had happened and I just didn't think I could deal with anyone right now. Though that didn't go to plan as a couple of minutes later I heard someone from behind me say,

"Cammie is that you?"

**A/N Hope you like this new chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed, it means a lot to know you are enjoying my story so far. Pleasee review with what you think and any suggestions you may, criticism or positive **** I will update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously _

_"Cammie is that you?"_

I turned and saw Bex and Grant standing there, I then remembered how they liked to go to the park sometimes in the evening, apparently it's a good 'couplely' place to hang out sometimes. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously towards Grant and Bex, they were both so happy together, and I know Grant would never do what Josh did to me, to Bex. Any fool can clearly see how much he loves her!

"Cam, have you been crying? It looks like you've been crying, is it josh? If it is I'm going to kill that…" She angrily said as she sat down beside me, Grant in tow.

"Bex! No one's going to kill anyone" I interrupted, Bex did not look at all happy!

"Bex is right Cam, She told me what he did, and I think he deserves to be beaten up! No one treats me lil sis like that!" Grant said all defensively. I love Grant, and he and I have always had this little sister, big brother relationship. Though I don't think him going and beating up Josh would solve anything.

"Thanks guys, but killing or beating up Josh is probably not the way to go. I just don't know what to do guys; I mean should I stay with him and work through it? Or should I break up with him, I've been with him for a year and a half now; I've never gone out with anyone else. And for all I know there might not be anyone else at school who would even want to go out with me"

"Cammie, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" Grant said grinning widely, always one for the cheesey lines he is...

"Grant is right! Even if he did put it in such a cheesy way. What about that Zach guy, the guy you introduced to us today, he seemed pretty hot" Bex replied

"Hey!" said Grant in a whiny voice.

"But obviously not as hot as my boyfriend right here" Bex replied with a fake smile. I knew though that Bex did in fact think Grant was beyond hot.

"Wait, you meant smirk's a lot guy?" I asked

"Yeah! Zach, I think he might be interested!" Bex replied, Grant nodded in agreement.

"Zach's a player, the only thing he wants is to get in as many girls pants as he can, I'm sure the last thing he wants is to go out with me".

Though thinking about it now, Zach was really good looking, but no! There's no point thinking that like that Cammie, you know he's a player and the last thing you want is someone cheating on you again. Plus I doubt he's even into me anyway. And actually I shouldn't even be thinking about him! What am I doing, me and josh literally just broke up, well at least I think we did. Oh.. I don't know. I decided it was time to go home and said my goodbyes to Grant and Bex, and started walking home.

About half way back though it suddenly started to pour with rain, I hadn't brought an umbrella and didn't drive here in my car because it had been sunny earlier, and I wanted the fresh air. But now I definitely regretted my decision! As I walked along the path on the side of the road a car suddenly slowed down next to me and the window came down to reveal Zach. Just great I thought, exactly how I wanted to top of this already bad evening that I'm having.

"You look freezing, where you going? Get in, I don't mind driving you there" Zach asked

"What? No hey beautiful, anyway I'm fine" I replied

"Oh just get in Cammie, stop being so stubborn, it's not going to kill you getting in a car with me" Zach said

"That's debatable Goode" I replied, but did as he said because I was in fact very cold and wet. So I opened up the passenger door and got in.

"So, where to?" Zach asked the expectantly

"Just down the end of this road, then turn left and it's the first street to your right called "Gallagher road" I replied, and slumped back in my seat, today had been a long day and all I wanted now was to go home, curl up in bed and go to sleep. My thoughts where suddenly interrupted,

"Gallagher road, I literally live on the road just after that 'Blackthorne road', guess we are going to be close neighbours then" Zach said while smirking. That damn smirk! Why can't he just smile once in a.. Wait a second! Did he just say he lives on Blackthorne road, am I never going to escape this guy! He'd become friends with my friends, and now it turns out he also lives on the street right next to my house. Just great I thought.

After the longest most awkward couple of minutes passed, we then arrived at my house.

"Well, thanks for the ride Goode" I replied getting out the car, finally home! Bring on the bed.

"Anytime, see you around Gallagher girl" he replied.

Wait what? Gallagher girl? Hmm, two can play at that game!

"See you around Blackthorne boy" I replied as I walked into my house.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly, somehow I'd managed to avoid Josh, luckily we didn't have any classes together. I was kind of relieved to be honest because right now I don't think I could deal with him, and I'm not sure how I would react around him. I hadn't actually seen much of Zach either, thank god. Just sometimes in classes but normally he would be sitting at the other side of the classroom. And then at lunch he would sit with us but we didn't really talk just us.

The bell went signalling the end of school, it was finally the weekend! The girls were coming over for the night, their way of cheering me up. Lots of chick flick movies and a tonne of food. We walked out to our cars and it was then that I noticed Zach leaning against my car as if waiting for me.

"For what reason do I owe the pleasure of your company Goode" I asked sarcastically

"Gallagher girl, you know you like seeing me" he replied in his usual cocky tone

"Gallagher girl?" Asked a puzzled Bex. Oh, I forgot they didn't know about his new found nickname for me.

"Zach here decided to nickname me that when he found out I lived on Gallagher road when he drove me home the other night" I replied, but then I realised I have actually told the girls about mine and Zach's little encounter on the street. I could tell they all were thinking the same thing as they were all giving me questionable looks and Macey was staring at me as if to say, later you are explaining everything!

"You really are full of yourself aren't you? Is that all? Because if so then we have to go"

"Just wondered if you want a lift home, clearly lot, see you later Gallagher girl" Zach replied, and with that he walked away. How peculiar, why was he asking if I wanted a lift when he was standing right by my car...? I really don't understand boys sometimes!

"Am I the only one that found that weird?" I asked the girls,

"Why would he ask me for a lift when my car is right here..."

"It's simple" Macey replied nonchalantly. "He just wanted an excuse to talk to you, probably wasn't expecting us to be with you, my guess is he likes you". I know Maceys the boy expert but that can't be right, can it?

"Mace, I really doubt that that's it, why on earth would someone like Zach like me?" I asked, though it was more of a statement and before she or Bex and Liz could answer I stated

"Let's go" and I got in my car, girls in tow, and we drove to my house.

**A/N please revieww! Hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
